Some conventional faucets include a body formed from mating an upper shell and a lower shell. A waterway is formed in the body. The waterway is secured to the body using additional fasteners or structure. Water delivered to the faucet from a water supply source flows through the waterway and out the body. A valve assembly allows a user to control the flow rate and/or temperature of the water flowing through the waterway and out the body.